Secret Admirer
by xfunbunx
Summary: Because of Eiji and Momo's boredom, Ryoma gets tricked... Then Ryoma gets revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**(a/n):** Author's Notes

* * *

One Saturday morning, Eiji and Momo were together…

"Momo! I'm bored! Let's do something fun!! :3" said Eiji.

"Like what, Eiji-senpai?" asked Momo with his mouth stuffed with fries…

Eiji was thoughtful for a while then suddenly beamed.

"I know! Let's trick Ochibi!!"

"_Nani?_ How do we do that?"

"We make a fake secret admirer love letter!"

"Oh, oh! And we can ask him to meet with a fake admirer girl at the park!" added Momo.

"Hai! You're a genius, Momo!"

"But, Eiji-senpai, who's gonna pretend to be Echizen's admirer??"

Again, Eiji was thoughtful…

"Aha! Fujiko!!" shouted Eiji in a sing-song voice.

"Eh? Fuji-senpai?" asked Momo.

"Yup! We'll make him wear girly clothes and make him wait at the park! Ochibi will be shocked and get pissed off!! Tehehe…"

Momo and Eiji laughed in an evil way…

"Bwahahaha! Mwahahaha!"

Then Eiji suddenly stopped and said, "Oi, Momo! We should start making the letter!"

"Oh, yeah… I'll go get a pen and paper." Said Momo.

--

"Hihihi! We're done! Let's go to Echizen's house now, Eiji-senpai" said Momo.

"YEAH!! LET'S GOOO!!" Shouted Eiji.

--

They reached Ryoma's house and quietly placed the letter infront of the door, rang the doorbell and hastily hid in a bush…

Nanjiroh appeared at the front door. He looked at his left and right then saw the letter on the floor. He Picked it up and read…

"_**To: Ryoma. **_Eh? Ryoma!" he called out, "There's a letter here for you!"

Ryoma appeared and asked, "From who?"

"I don't know. I just saw it infront of the door…"

Then they shut the door closed.

Under the bush, Eiji and Momo laughed their evil laugh. They got up and went to look for Fuji.

--

Ryoma opened the letter and read…

_**Dear, Ryoma-kun,**_

_**I think that you are such a nice, cute person. I want to meet you face to face and spend some time with you. I'll be waiting at the park today at around 3 p.m. I hope you come. I'll be waiting for you at the benches.**_

_**Love **_

**__****Your Secret Admirer**

Ryoma stared at the letter. O.O

What's Ryoma gonna do next??

* * *

******-to be continued-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**(a/n):** Author's Notes

* * *

"Eh? Of all people why me?" asked Fuji.

"'Cause you look good as a girl, Fujiko!" said Eiji.

"I'll do it in one condition…"

"What condition, Fuji-senpai?" askd Momo.

"You'll have to treat me. Let's have sushi at Taka-san's. But, we have to eat only the ones with wasabi! ^^"

_"Nani?!"_ screamed Momo and Eiji.

"Well, then… I guess Echizen won't have a fake admirer…" said Fuji turning around to walk away.

"Ah! Wait! Fine! We'll do it!" said Eiji.

"Eh?! Are you serious, Eiji-senpai?!" asked Momo shocked.

"C'mmon, Momo! Just this once!" Eiji begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Ehhhh…" Momo whined and finally said angrily, "Fine!"

--

"Mmmm… That was good, eh?" aked Fuji contented to his two red-faced team mates.

They didn't answer. Instead they continued drinking glasses of water.

-chug, chug, chug-

(a/n) Ahehehe.

Finally Eiji said, "Okay! Let's go to your house, Fujiko, and borrow some of your sisters clothes!"

--

After playing a few minutes of dress-up in Fuji's house, they arrived at the park…

"Now, you sit here, Fuji-senpai" said Momo gesturing to the bench beside him.

Fuji obediently sat down like a lady. XD

"We'll be watching over there, Fujiko! Remember our plan!" said Eiji pointing to an ice cream stand.

"Hai." Fuji replied.

"He'll be here in about 10 minutes." Momo said.

Eiji and Momo went to the ice cream stand, got some ice cream for both of them to eat and looked around the park for a sign of Ryoma.

(a/n) They'll hide behind the ice cream stand when Ryoma comes. -.-'

--

"Karupin?" Ryoma asked to the cat playing with it's toy, "Should I go meet this person?"

Ryoma, again, stares at the letter. O.O

After a moment, he stood up and headed for the park.

--

"Oi, Eiji-senpai! I think I see Echizen's head!"

Eiji bobbed his head to the direction Momo was looking. He squinted his eyes and suddenly his eyes became wide again.

"Okay~! He's here." Eiji announced.

Momo signaled to Fuji.

Ryoma stopped at the gate of the park and searched for his so called "secret admirer". His eyes caught the back of a girl sitting alone on a bench. He hesitated for a while then approached her from the back.

"Uhh… Excuse me, ma'am. A-Are you the one who s-sent me the letter?" Ryoma asked nervously.

"Yes…" The girl said without looking at Ryoma.

Eiji watched carefully while Momo asked the ice cream man for thirds.

"Why don't you sit beside me?" The girl offered patting the space beside her on the bench.

"H-Hai…" Ryoma said sitting down beside the girl.

"Fuji-senpai is like a pedophile…" Momo commented now eating his fourth cone of ice cream.

Ryoma and the girl were silent for a while. Ryoma did not look at the girls face. Ryoma turned his head away from the girl. The girl turned towards Ryoma this time. Ryoma faced the girl to ask something.

"Hello, Echizen." Fuji said beaming at his shocked face before he could say anything.

For a moment, Ryoma was speechless. They stared at eachother, Fuji still smiling.

"E-EH?! Fuiji-senpai!! Y-You're my secret admirer?!" Ryoma managed to say after a while.

"Ehehe.. Well, no. You don't have a secret admirer." Fuji explained smiling widely.

Again, Ryoma stared at him. Then Eiji and Momo appeared infront of both of them.

"Ochibi!! We got you! Hihihi!" Eiji shouted.

Momo and Eiji laughed their evil laugh. Ryoma and Fuji stared at them.

(a/n) It seems that Ryoma likes to stare… :D

"This was your plan, Eiji-senpai?" asked Ryoma.

"And Momo's too." Added Fuji.

After a minute of silence Ryoma suddenly stood up, turned around and started to leave. Momo grabbed him and pulled him back to the bench.

"Echizen? Aren't you mad at us??" Momo asked curiously.

"No. Have you heard of the saying "Don't Get Mad, Get Even"?"

Ryoma started to leave. Momo and Eiji was thoughtful for a moment and realized something…

"Uh-oh!" Momo said.

"What's wrong?" Fuji asked.

"O-Ochibi's planning revenge!!" Eiji said panicking.

"He's planning to get even!" Momo added.

"Help us, Fujiko!!" Begged Eiji.

"Why?" asked Fuji.

"You don't wanna know how he gets even!!" Momo screamed.

Fuji laughed and left the two of them panicking at the park.

* * *

**-end-**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2 is not the end. Someone requested for a continuation. Enjoy! XD**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**(a/n):** Author's Notes

* * *

The next Monday, during tennis practice…

"Eiji-senpai! What are we going to do?!" Momo shouted while shaking Eiji's shoulders roughly.

"I-I don't know!!" Eiji replied sobbing.

"Hey! The two of you. Pay attention to practice. Run 10 laps around the courts." Ordered Tezuka.

-while running-

"Momo, let's just talk to Ochibi about it. Lets ask for forgiveness!" Eiji suggested.

"That might be a good idea. We shouldn't have done that to him, Eiji-senpai." Momo said.

"Yeah. But anyway, it was fun seeing his expression! Hehehe." Eiji said.

--

After tennis practice, Momo and Eiji approached Ryoma...

"Ochibi! We're really sorry for what we did to you last Saturday..." Eiji began.

"It's our boredom's fault!" Momo accused.

(a/n) -.-'

"Thats fine Eiji-senpai, Momo-chan-senpai. Oh, and I heard your test tomorrow is English. You guys should study that subject for tomorrow." Ryoma said hastily and left them before they could reply.

"Momo, Ochibi is being very nice to us..." Eiji said after a while.

"Yeah, Eiji-senpai! I guess he won't do anything to us anyway!" Momo said relieved.

"You're right about that, Momo! Let's go study for that English test tomorrow! Ochibi isn't mean after all!" said Eiji and they headed home.

--

The next day...

"Echizen! Thanks for reminding us about our test today!" Momo said.

"We almost forgot we had exams today! Thanks to you, we got to study, nya!" added Eiji.

"…No problem." Ryoma replied simply and walked away.

"See you at practice later, Momo!" Eiji said.

"Okay! Good luck with your test, Eiji-senpai!" Momo said.

--

After classes…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Momo and Eiji screamed.

Oishi approached them.

"What's wrong, Eiji, Momo?" Oishi asked the two.

"We were clueless during the test!" Momo explained.

"What? I thought you studied?"

"That's the problem, Oishi! Ochibi told us to study the wrong subject! We had a different test today! Ochibi is mean!"

"Eh? Ryoma? Why would he do such a thing? He needs some scolding!" Oishi said.

"YEAH!" said Momo and Eiji in unison.

--

Tezuka and Oishi talked to Eiji, Momo, and Ryoma…

"Echizen, why did you do that to your senpai?" asked Tezuka firmly.

"They started it, _buchou_… They were fooling around tricking me and stuff." Ryoma replied.

"Ah! So the two of you started it, huh?" asked Oishi.

"No we didn't!" shouted the two.

"Don't lie, Momo-chan-senpai, Eiji-senpai." Ryoma turned to Oishi, " Oishi-senpai, ask Fuji-senpai, he was part of the foolish thing they did to me." Ryoma said confidently.

Tezuka called Fuji.

"Fuji, is it true that Eiji and Momo were fooling around and tricking Echizen?" Oishi asked Fuji.

"Yes, it is true." Fuji replied.

Eiji and Momo frowned.

"Eiji, Momo! 20 laps around the courts!" Tezuka shouted.

Ryoma stuck his tounge out to the both of them and turned around to leave.

"Echizen! 10 laps around the courts for taking revenge!"

Ryoma froze where he was standing and shrugged. Momo and Eiji laughed their evil laugh.

"No laughing! Plus five laps to both of you!" Tezuka scolded.

The sides of Ryoma's lips twitched. Fuji tried to sneak out but Tezuka caught him.

"Fuji! 10 laps around the courts for joining Momo and Eiji!" Tezuka shouted.

-while running-

"Ochibi! We're equal, now!" Eiji said.

"We all got scolded!" Momo said cheerfully.

Ryoma back handed the two and hit the floor.

"Hey! Ochibi! That's mean!" Eiji complained rubbing his forehead.

(a/n) Momo is unconscious. Hehehe…

"Eiji, Momo! No slacking off! Plus 10 more laps!" Tezuka shouted.

"Heh." Was all that Ryoma said and continued running to catch up with Fuji.

* * *

**-_real_ end-**


End file.
